The Brightest Star In The Sky
by kimmehcup
Summary: AU: A story in which the curse never happened. Emma grew up as the beloved daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She finds herself in a terrifying situation - kidnapped by none other than the infamous Captain Hook! Why has he taken her? What will her do to her? And why does she find herself growing closer to him the more she gets to know him... Find out in this romantic story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She ran through the forest, darting between the trees as fast as she could, never taking a moment to glance behind her. She could hear their heavy footsteps as they raced after her. They yelled to one another but she couldn't focus on what they were saying, she only had one thought in her mind, and that was that she absolutely had to get away.

Her hair and dress seemed to snag on every passing branch and bush. Her heels couldn't have been less appropriate for this type of extreme athleticism. But she hadn't exactly planned on being in this situation, and so she didn't really have time to consider the practicalities of her outfit beforehand.

All of a sudden, she found herself in the middle of a clearing. In her terror, she hadn't even noticed the trees thinning out, but here she was. Her head was swimming but she had to keep going. She stopped in her tracks and glanced about quickly, scanning the forest around her. Turning, she realized she could no longer tell exactly which direction her pursuers were coming from, but she could hear their voices growing louder. How had she let herself get confused like this? She silently cursed herself and hastily decided upon a direction that she was fairly certain was the opposite from where she had come.

She continued running but found herself much more aware of her aching feet, her ragged breathing, her muscles slowly turning against her.

'No, I have to keep going. I can't let them get me!'

She knew that being caught wasn't an option, but she had lost the burst of adrenaline that had first aided her escape. She was becoming desperate as she heard the footfalls getting ever so much closer. Perhaps instead of outrunning them she could hope to outsmart them by finding somewhere to hide.

Quickly she looked around her immediate surroundings. Trees, bushes, nothing special, and nothing particularly useful to her in this moment. She was frantic now and she knew it. For a brief moment she considered attempting to climb a nearby tree with low-hanging branches, but in the clothes that she was currently wearing, a floor-length dress and heels, she know it wasn't an option.

Suddenly she spotted a very large, very old oak tree. It was clearly dead because its bark was pale, in this moonlight it was actually quite similar in colour to the light shade of blue of her dress. The tree stood at a sharp angle with some of its roots sticking up in the air. It was also surrounded by a number of large bushes. She knew that she couldn't keep running for much longer so she made a split-second decision to take a chance and hope with all her might that it would pay off.

She ran over to the tree and pushed her way through the bushes until she was right up next to the tree. She crouched down low to the ground, trying to make herself as small as possible. She also tried to slow her breathing down but she wasn't having much luck after the mini-marathon she just ran.

The footsteps and voices were upon her now. She held her breath as the men shouted from what seemed like all around her.

"Where did she go?!"

"She was headed this way!"

"She can't have gotten far! Not in those pretty little shoes!"

The men laughed devilishly but quickly faded as they continued on their search, passing by her hiding spot.

She waited until she was absolutely certain that she could hear them no more, and only then did she tip toe away from the tree, peeking her head out through the bushes. Everything around her was still. She breathed a sigh of relief, although she knew it was only temporary, as she couldn't relax until she was back within the safety of her carriage. She looked up to the sky and through the tall leaves she found the brightest star in the sky. This was the star that would help her find her way again. Ever since she was little, her parents had always told her that if she was ever lost or she found herself in need of help, all she had to do was find the brightest star in the sky, make a wish, and trust in its ability to guide her home.

'Please, I'm so desperately lost, I beg of you, help me to find my way.'

Silently she sent out her hopeful prayer and closed her eyes. Then she took a deep breath, and when she was sure of where she was being told to go, she opened her eyes and turned around.

Only to come face to face with the one and only, Captain Hook.

"My, my. Aren't we looking a little lost?" He smirked and spoke in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She took a step back, and then another, but she was unable to break eye contact with the notorious pirate. It was like she was in a trance. She knew she had to do something, anything, but it took everything in her just to take a few timid steps backwards. And even then, the man took just as many steps towards her, albeit his were much more confident.

He lurched towards her with the most roguish look in his eyes. She continued backing up until suddenly she found herself up against a tree. She cried out involuntarily as her back hit it and the pirate saw it as an opening. He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She was pinned to his body, her hands finding themselves on his chest. She was still mesmerized by his eyes, which, in the moonlight, seemed to have a light all their own. She could see his sneaky smile from out of her peripherals, but it was what he said next that really frightened her.

He spoke slowly and in a low voice. For a moment the world around her disappeared and all that there was was him.

"I believe you have something that I've been looking for, princess."

She could smell the faint whiff of rum on his breath, but it was overwhelmed by the scent of the ocean radiating off his body like a cologne. Had she had the presence of mind to consider it, she would have begrudgingly admitted that it was actually rather pleasant.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her even tighter to his body. She was utterly lost in his eyes and wasn't even aware of how her breathing had slowed down to match his even pace. She was aware of one thing, however, and it was that she was becoming rather light-headed. He said something else, but she didn't hear him. Suddenly it was as if the moon was a candle that had been blown out. Everything went dark and she was falling down, down, down. The last thing she remembered was the scent of the ocean breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (optional reading): **I debated on whether I should start this chapter with the backstory of Emma's life as a princess up until the first chapter, or if I should just start this chapter by continuing with where the first one left off and reveal the details throughout the story.

I hard a hard time choosing, but I decided on the latter, as you will see. Everything will be revealed over time, but it's going to come up more naturally than just an entire chapter dedicated to the events of her life prior to the first chapter.

I hope you think I made a good choice. I think it's a bit more fun to have to wait to find out certain information. Builds anticipation, don't you agree? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

P.s. I'm going to try to keep updating this story often, but I'll probably really only get the chance on weekends. Maybe some weeknights, especially if I'm feeling particularly inspired, but I have class four times a week and a lot of homework generally, so I might not get the chance. Regardless, stay tuned!

**Chapter 2**

She was dreaming about the ocean. She could smell the salt on the air and feel the gentle rocking of the waves as they lapped up around her. She was lying on the beach feeling warm in the sand with the sun beaming down on her body. There was no ocean near to where she was from, but her family had used to visit a nearby kingdom for vacations and so the ocean always brought back such sweet memories. The smell of the sea air made her feel more peaceful than anything else she could think of.

Gradually her ears begin to pick up sounds. At first she thinks it's just seagulls calling to one another, but then she realizes it's the faint sound of voices in the distance, although she can't make out quite what they're saying. She begins to stir and slowly wakes up.

'What a realistic dream,' she thinks to herself. 'I can still smell the ocean breeze and feel the rocking of the waves.'

As her eyes flutter open, she realizes she actually is still rocking, but it is not the ocean that is doing so. Dazed, she tries to make sense of the situation. Strong arms hold her tight against a hard body. This seems to be where the scent of the sea is coming from.

A voice speaks to her then, "well, well, sleepin' beauty awakens. 'Bout time, if you ask me!"

Confused she looks to the source of the voice and is stunned to see it belongs to the man who is carrying her. Even more stunned she realizes that this man is Captain Hook! She begins to squirm in his arms and he stops walking to let her down. Unfortunately, she is still weak and a little out of it, and the moment he sets her feet to the ground, her knees buckle and she's falling again. She cries out but just as quickly as she began to fall, he has caught her. He's caught her in a bit of a compromising position, however, dipping her towards the ground with one arm around her back and the other around her neck. In her fear she grabs on to whatever she can, which just so happens to be the Captain's shirt collar, and as a result she has pulled his face rather suggestively close to her own.

The Captain smirks and his eyes flit from her eyes, down her body, and back again. "My, little princess, if I'd had any idea that you were so forward I would've come for you long ago."

Flustered she tries to speak, but all that comes out are a few fragments of words, as she once again finds herself lost in his stormy eyes. With his face this close to her own, she finds herself reflexively studying his features. His dark hair a bit of a mess on his head, with more length than that of any of the gentlemen she knew. His strong jaw covered in a fine layer of stubble, it appears as though he had shaved recently. Were she to allow herself to think it, she would actually say he is rather handsome, but of course the thought never enters her mind.

But more than anything else she notices his eyes, although stunned would be a more appropriate word to describe her reaction to them. In the moonlight she can't determine the colour of his eyes, but she can see they have the depth of the ocean. Again she can't seem to find words, or the strength to tear her eyes from his. She can see an entire world of…well something, she's not sure what, behind those eyes.

The pirate laughs, amused by her captivation in him, although he suspects it's mostly fear. He picks her up again, cradling her in his arms and once again holding her tight against himself. The princess is still at a loss, but without those eyes boring into hers, she finds her voice.

"Wh-what's going on? Where are you taking me?" She asks, trying to will herself to sound more brave than she's feeling.

"Nothin' to worry about love, we're jus' goin' to 'ave a little chat back in my cabin before I have to go".

She glances at his face and notices his eyes seem to be dancing as he says this. She also notices that he seems to have something in his line of sight, so she turns to see where they're headed.

Her gasp is involuntary.

Even in the moonlight, what she sees before her is a most impressive sight. Not far off, an enormous ship sits at the edge of the water. She hadn't even noticed the smell of the ocean in the air, as she was too distracted by the smell of the ocean on the pirate, but there it is. She had also forgotten about the voices she could hear when she had awoken, but now she was staring at the men who they belonged to. Twenty or so pirates wandered about in front of them, loading the ship, getting things ready to sail. She was sure there was at least half that many still out of sight below deck.

They were only a few more minutes walk from the boat and her head starting reeling. She had a thousand thoughts at once.

'I am really in this situation. This is real. I am being carried by an infamous pirate towards his ship so that he can…'

She couldn't finish the thought, even if she wanted to. Suddenly she realizes how terrified she is. Her breathing quickens as she begins to hyperventilate. A nearly inaudible groan comes from within the chest next to her and, as he stops walking, he rolls his eyes and chides her,

"Calm down woman, breathe normally or you're goin' to faint again."

Just as before, the pirate moves to set her down. This time however, he sets her down on a large rock nearby so that she is sitting. She can't help but back away from him the moment she's no longer in contact with him, but he quickly snatches her arms in front of her body and stops her.

He leans in close to her, and it is only now that she notices the shiny metal hook, cool against her skin as it restrains her right wrist in contrast with the warm, rough hand clutching her left. When he speaks it is slowly and purposefully, agonizing torture to her in her frantic state.

"Alright now, pet. I'm only goin' to ask you one time, and I need you to be honest with me, or I'm goin' to become…shall we say, not very happy."

His eyes shine like diamonds in the moonlight, but they betray no hint of a smile, not even a smirk, she can't help but notice, as she attempts to gulp down a very large knot that seems to have developed in her throat. He continues, and as he speaks, his accent remains, but the jaunty pirate dialect common to men of the sea falls away.

"I am looking for a very special item, and I happen to 'ave it on good authority that you are in possession of this item. I want you to think very carefully before answerin' me, do you understand?"

She finds it in herself to nod quickly.

"Good," he smiles at her, much in a similar fashion to the way one would smile at a misbehaving child after you'd convinced them to fess up. She hardly notices as he lessens his grip on her wrist.

"My men and I stopped your carriage because we seek a precious treasure, known as the 'Jewel of the Crown'. I'm told it is priceless and, seeing as you were the only pretty li'l thing in the carriage, I know you 'ave it. I demand that you hand it over, without a fight, and if you do so, you will be immediately released. This I swear upon my word as a pirate."

He finishes the speech with a hand on his heart and looks at her expectantly. It's a moment before she realizes he's done. She takes it all in, and suddenly she can't help but laugh! It's a panicky laugh, fuelled by fear and confusion, but once she's started she finds herself unable to stop.

Unable to stop, that is, until Captain Hook lets out an furious growl and pulls her roughly to her feet.

"Listen princess, I am an impatient man, and I do not mean to be made a mockery of! Hand over the jewel or prepare for the worst." The threat is evident in his blazing eyes.

Once more she finds herself full of fear for this man, but suddenly she's almost as angry as him, and in her indignance she finds her voice.

"I can't hand over the jewel, because there is no jewel!" She cries.

Hook's frustration is evident and he lets out an angry breath. "Now listen here, princess…" He begins but she cuts him off.

"No! You listen to me, pirate!" She practically spits the word at him and he is quite visibly surprised by her sudden outburst. "I'm afraid whoever feeds you your information got it rather wrong this time. Hate to be the one to have to tell you, but the 'Jewel of the Crown' isn't a jewel. It's me."

She debates continuing, but when she sees the confused and angry look on the Captain's face, she takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh. When she continues, she's lost most of the fight in her voice.

"'The Jewel of the Crown' is a nickname my people call me. When I was born, my parents were so happy that they declared that I was more precious to them than anything else in the world. Gold, diamonds, none of it could ever mean more to them than I did. And because they were so happy they started joking about how I was "the jewel" of their lives. The people in our kingdom were thrilled for my parents and they took the nickname and turned it into an honourary title, 'the Jewel of the Crown'. Anyone from my kingdom could tell you that there is no such gem with more value than their princess."

By the end of her brief story, her voice had become almost a whisper. She had looked away from Hook at the beginning of her tale after revealed the truth to him and she saw the realization washing over him. Now her eyes are on the ground before her.

Hook was apparently still not going to say anything, so she chances a look at his face to judge his reaction. He's clearly still processing the information, with his hand on his neck and his eyes staring off into the distance. She takes a moment, and decides to continue, her voice full of sadness.

"I..I have nothing of value with me. I was in that carriage headed for a new life in a different kingdom. You've wasted your time with me…"

She lets the sentence drift off into the breeze. The clear, calm night seems endless in this moment. Even the shouts and calls of the other pirates over by the ship seemed quieter. She takes in her surroundings as she waits for Hook's reaction. Standing on the edge where the forest meets the beach, she feels as though she's on the precipice of her life. The full moon, brighter and whiter than she could ever recall, lights up the land around her. She feels as though she could reach out and grab it. Countless stars twinkle silently above her. She listens to the crash of the dark waves as they come upon the sandy shore. For just an instant she forgets about her immediate situation and lets herself realize just how beautiful of a night it was.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Hook suddenly starts laughing. It isn't a happy laugh though, but a villainous laugh that grows and grows, and as it grows, a feeling of dread fills her. When he finally settles down, he has a diabolical look in his eyes and a smug smile on his face. He speaks, and as he does she can hear the jaunty pirate swagger coming back into his voice.

"You say I've wasted my time with you?" He throws his arm around her waist and pulls her to him forcefully, her arms pinned to his chest, her hands at his collarbone. "You just told me you're the most precious thing in the world to your parents, and to your kingdom. Do you have any idea how valuable that makes you?"

He smirks at her, his eyes dancing, and when he speaks again he lowers his voice to a husky whisper. "More bloody valuable than any lousy jewel, that's for sure".

He winks at her and her jaw drops as realization sets in. Her heart starts being faster and her breath is coming quicker.

"Wh-what does…" She can't even finish the question before she starts trembling into his chest.

His arm squeezes her tighter to him and he chuckles softly. Again, the faintest scent of rum on his breath floats gently into her nose and she finds herself longing for a stiff drink. Determined not to faint again and lose whatever tiny semblance of control she has on the situation, she finds her hands at his collarbone and grips his shirt collar tightly.

His gaze sweeps her face and he gives her a half-smile, half-smirk. He's obviously very pleased with himself and has calmed down considerably from his anger just a few moments ago. His hand finds her face and brushes a hair out of her eyes. She can't even register how gentle the gesture is, almost loving, in fact. His eyes have found hers again and she is lost in their trance once more.

Suddenly he picks her up and she gasps. She's back in his arms, just like how she awoke only…how long ago? How long had they been speaking? It felt like forever, though she knew it couldn't have been more than ten minutes, fifteen maybe.

She clings to him reflexively as he begins walking briskly towards the ship. Her mind is going a mile a minute, and she can't decide if she should try to fight back and hope to escape, or if she should just play the part of the damsel in distress and hope for rescue. Her instincts kick in and she knows she can't give up, not just yet. If he gets her on that boat, she'll have no hope of escaping, but while they're still on the shore, she might be able to get away if only she can get out of his grasp.

She kicks her legs and jerks her body violently, trying to catch him off-guard. It works! He drops her and she scrambles to her feet. He's quick to react, however, and before she can run he grabs her from behind and pulls her back to him.

His arm is around her waist, pinning both her arms down. His hook is at her neck, forcing her to tilt her head back on his shoulder, and she can feel his mouth at her ear. They're both panting a bit as a result of the brief struggle. He chuckles, but it's a spiteful laugh and she knows he's not amused. The cold metal of his hook on her neck gives her goosebumps all over her body.

"Now, now, little princess, we can't be havin' any of that." As he speaks she can feel the scruff of his beard moving, almost tickling her skin. He continues, "you're a precious little jewel, you said so yourself, a nice treasure worth a fortune. Pirates collect treasure, you know."

Her eyes widen at his words. She finds her voice, but it comes out smaller than she intended. "What are you going to do with me…?"

At this, he takes his hook from her throat and spins her around. As she looks into his eyes, she sees nothing more than a contemptuous pirate, wild and wicked. He gives her a perverse smirk.

"Why princess," he says, "we're jus' goin' on a li'l adventure."

And with that, Hook throws her over his shoulder and heads for the ship, ignoring her kicking legs and angry cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hook sets her down and drags her into his cabin. He locks the door behind them and turns to face her.

"Aye, I can't say I ever would have expected a princess to know so many four letter words, but you surprised me, love!" He tries to joke with her but she's obviously not in the laughing mood, having just been carried kicking and screaming across the beach and up the gangplank onto Hook's ship. She gives him an irritated, exasperated look. He rolls his eyes and gives her an exaggerated bow.

"Well then princess, how 'bout we start with a name?"

He looks at her expectantly and she stammers a response.

"Emma…my name is Emma," she says, wringing her hands nervously. She peers up at him apprehensively, quite aware of how alone they are in the small room.

"Emma…" he repeats, as if the name is foreign to him. He holds out his hand to her and she examines him for any hint of a trap. Finding none, she delicately places her hand in his and he brings it to his mouth, placing the faintest kiss on her knuckles. "You know, I might just stick with 'love'," he says with a wink.

Her mouth drops a bit, but Emma is quick to recover. She looks around the room as she waits for him to… well, she's not quite sure what he's going to do, but she's not in any rush to find out! The room is small, but not cramped. In fact, it seems rather comfortable. A small wooden table sits in the middle of the room, surrounded by four identical chairs. The walls on either side of the ship are lined with bookshelves, upon which sits row after row of books. She wouldn't have pegged him to be much a reader, but there must be a hundred books in this room alone! Opposite the cabin door on the far side of the room is a large four-poster bed. She can't help but notice that it is covered in only the bare minimum requirements for a bed, a single pillow and a tattered sheet. In one corner of the room sits an enormous chest, big enough for several people to fit inside. The opposite corner of the room is hidden from view by a very large, very beautiful silk folding screen. The whole room is filled with various trinkets and rare curios, giving the space a luxurious feel.

When she turns her attention back to the pirate before her, Emma realizes he's been watching her examine her surroundings. She makes eye contact with him and he gives her a playful grin.

"Like what you see, darlin'?" He asks. "You know, you can spend as much time in here as you'd like," he takes a step towards her as he continues, "as long as you spend it with me."

His tone is rather suggestive and the look in his eyes even more so. She tries to think of a witty retort but as he comes closer she finds herself lost for words as his scent overtakes her again, familiar and comforting. He takes another step towards her and it's all she can do to make her own legs take a step back, but as she does she runs into a chair and almost trips. Once more, Hook's arm is around her as he saves her from falling. She silently curses herself for the number of times he's done that already in the short while since their first encounter.

He laughs at her clumsiness which breaks her out of the daze his scent had put her in. She shakes her head as if to physically clear her mind and pushes him away from her, regaining her footing as she does so. Not expecting that kind of reaction, his hold on her wasn't strong so she easily breaks free from his arms. She quickly steps around the chair to the other side of the table, grateful to have something heavy to put in between them.

He raises an eyebrow at her quizzically, but says nothing. From deep inside she draws on every source of courage that she has at her disposal. She takes a breath and say to him,

"Alright, pirate. I've got questions and I want answers." She's a bit disconcerted to see that he seems rather amused by her outburst, but she continues, "I've told you my name, now you tell me yours. I assume you are…that is, what I mean…" Her eyes drift to his hook and she finds herself unable to finish the sentence as she intended because she can't think of any remotely tactful way to ask her if he truly is the man known only by his disability.

"It's alright love, you can say it," he says, his voice slightly softer than she had previously heard it. He surprises her with a sweeping bow. "Captain Hook, m'lady, at your service." He gives her a quick wink as he says 'm'lady' and she turns away blushing.

"Alright…ah, Captain," she sounds less confident and she knows it, so she steels her resolve and speaks again. "Question number two: where are you from exactly? You claim to have not known about the nickname my people have for me, so you must not be from my kingdom, but I'm certain I would have heard about it if the notorious Captain Hook were a member of this kingdom." She places her hands on her hips in an attempt to look more authoritative, but she has little faith that it will work.

Hook half-heartedly laughs and shakes his head at her. "I assume, m'lady, that as a princess you aren't given much education in the ways of swashbuckling pirates." She shakes her head and he continues, "A true pirate such as myself finds himself a member of no kingdom. His only home is the ship he sails on, and his kingdom is the open waters of the sea. We may make dock in your villages and cities, but we are never truly a part of any of it."

He gives her a moment to ponder this information, and then a question comes to his mind. "I wonder, princess, you seem so surprised that I hadn't heard of you…" he watches her face as he takes a seat at the table in front of her. He gestures to the chair opposite him but when she makes no move to sit, he shrugs his shoulders and continues, "why exactly should I have heard of you? You are a princess, that much is true, but there are lots of princesses. There are many kingdoms in this world, and I would venture to guess that most people have very little knowledge of the realms outside their own. What makes you think you're so special that I should know who you are?" He says the last part with a curious smile and she knows he's poking fun at her.

Emma sighs, closing her eyes, and reluctantly settles onto the nearest chair. She notices that he seems more relaxed somehow when she sits, as if she's shown some kind of familiarity with him. After a pause, she raises her eyes to his, just for a moment, to gauge his current state, and she's grateful to see that he seems genuinely interested in whatever she's going to say. She takes another deep breath and begins awkwardly.

"It's…it's kind of hard to…explain. That is, well…" she sighs again. "Look it's kind of embarrassing but there's no other way to put it, people know about me because I'm the daughter of true love." She can't help but roll her eyes slightly at herself. She's always been a bit flustered talking about her parents, but now that she's started she knows she has to finish.

"My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I don't really want to get into too much detail, but let's just say their courtship was a challenging one. Lots of drama. Magic, an evil witch, just…a lot of things getting in their way. The final obstacle for them was a spell cast upon my mother that could only be broken by true love. My father was able to break it, and ever since then people have been repeating their story throughout the lands. When I was born, my people hailed me as the child of true love, and word spread quickly. Even before I could walk, my parents had kings and queens lining up to introduce show off their sons, hoping my parents would be convinced to give my hand. I guess being the product of true love is something of a desired trait in a daughter-in-law."

She scoffs at this and waves her hand dismissively. To his credit, Hook has remained ever the attentive audience, watching her in silence. Her eyes are glossy and are aimed at the floor, but she is caught up in the story and in her mind she is far from here.

"My parents always said they wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do, but I guess they changed their minds when I turned 24 and still wasn't interested in any of my suitors…" Her eyelids flutter ever so slightly. "That's where I was headed tonight…my parents were sending me to this kingdom to marry the king's son, Prince Eric. They enchanted that carriage to deliver me to the castle. I've been travelling for days, alone in that thing…I guess I would have arrived by dawn if you hadn't…"

She trails off as she contemplates her current situation. She really hadn't wanted to marry Eric. She'd known him since they were children, her family often came to his kingdom on holiday. She and Eric would spend all day on the beach together with their families; Running up and down the coast, rolling around on the hot sand, it was here that her mother first taught her to swim. She had been a natural from a very young age, even better than Eric. Emma loved the ocean, and for as long as she could remember, something about the ocean had a way of calming her. The slight smell of salt in the air, the rhythmic crashing of the waves on the shore, even the gentle tug of the breeze on her hair and clothes, it all brought back such sweet memories.

But all that would change soon enough. She was being forced to marry Prince Eric and there was nothing she could do about it. Sure, they had always gotten along well together, but she had never thought of him in any romantic way. The idea of being wed to him was just too foreign a concept for her to imagine.

"Emma, I…"

She nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of his voice. Her eyes shoot upwards to meet his as she remembers her current situation, realizing she had just divulged way too much information, and to Captain Hook of all people! She briefly notices the strangest look in Hook's eyes, but she chooses to ignore it and dismisses it as pity. He opens his mouth to continue whatever it was he was going to say, but she cuts him off by clearing her throat loudly and speaking suddenly.

"Right. Well. Now that that's out of the way, I demand to know what you are planning to do with me."

**Author's Note (optional): **Hey guys, I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I needed to get some stuff out of the way and I felt like this was the best place to end it. I promise it will only get better from here, so stay tuned! Next one will be up later tonight if all goes according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note (optional): **I absolutely loved writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like reading it. I'm so excited for the story to really get underway! Let me know what you think of this one, it's easily my favourite so far.

**Chapter 4**

"I ask you again, pirate, what do you mean to do with me?"

Emma's voice is higher than she would have liked, but she intends to hold her ground. She stands up suddenly, hoping to appear intimidating.

Hook jumps a little at the sudden movement, but in an instant he has recovered and brings himself slowly to his feet.

"I must say, princess, I do like the looks of this side of you." He flashes her a wicked smirk, but she doesn't take the bait, so he continues. "Well, love, it's really quite simple. You see, you're worth a great deal to both your parents and to this, 'Eric', as you call him." She seems to detect a certain tone to Hook's voice when he says Eric's name, but she doesn't have time to consider it as he proceeds.

"What we're goin' to do is send a litt'l letter to your parents informin' them of your current, shall we say, predicament? All I ask in return is a small monetary reward for returnin' you safely to them. I'm sure they'll be bursting with worry for their precious li'l jewel, so I wouldn't expect us to have to wait too long for their reply. And I assume that your prince is goin' to have plenty to say on the matter, so we won't be lingerin' on the shores of his kingdom for too much longer. We'll be shovin' off soon, and we'll make dock hereabouts again in, oh, I'd say roughly a fortnight. That'll give my runner plenty of time to deliver my letter to your folks, as well as return with their response. In the meantime, I'm afraid my crew and I have one or two minor duties to attend to, so you'll just have to accompany me while we run a few errands."

And with that, he gives her a wink that sends shivers down her spine. She regains her composure and asks him the question that's been burning on her mind from the moment he and his men first interrupted her carriage.

"And when you get your 'reward', what then? How do I know you aren't just going to kill me and throw me to the waves?"

A flicker of hurt flashes in the pirates eyes, so brief that Emma can't even be sure she saw it. Hook leans across the table at her and she's frozen in place. He narrows his eyes at her and his words come out in a low growl.

"I would never see harm done to an innocent in my charge, _princess_." He says the last word with a particularly nasty tone, as if she had truly insulted him with her accusation. He continues with somewhat less venom to his voice. "It would be false to claim that I have not taken part in many foul deeds throughout my life, but just because I am a pirate does not mean that I am not also a man of honour."

Emma nervously continues to watch Hook as he carefully makes his way around the table, holding her eye contact as he moves. She soon finds herself face to face with the man once more, and as he stares her down, he resumes his impassioned speech.

"I live by an unbreakable code, and part of that code is that any innocent parties that cross paths with myself or my crew shall remain unharmed in every way. You have my word that no harm will come to you so long as you are within my charge."

Hook stands taller at this moment than Emma would have thought possible. Stunned into silence, she studies the man in front of her, his face an unreadable mask. She could never have prepared herself for an answer like that. His powerful words reminded her more of the brave and noble knights of her parent's army, than of the vile men in the old pirate tales she had heard growing up. For just a moment she wonders if there isn't much more to this man than she would have previously thought. She gazes into his eyes, searching for any clues about the man inside. Hook gazes back at her, but suddenly he notices something on her cheek and gently raises his hand to her skin. Flustered at the intimate contact, she blinks as she searches her brain and tries to remember how to speak.

Concern and a bit of confusion are evident on Hook's face as he glances from her cheek to her eyes and simply states, "You're cut."

He shakes his head and regains his composure, turning away from her then and walking towards the chest in the corner of the room. He speaks to her while he opens the chest and searches through it for the items he seeks.

"My apologizes, m'lady. I hadn't gotten a proper look at your face in the moonlight, and the candles in here did little more to illuminate you from across the table."

Confused, Emma's hand flies to her face and her fingers graze several scratches and small marks. She attempts to run a hand through her hair and finds it tangled and knotty, with a few tiny twigs caught in the pieces near her face. Her mind flashes back to her race through the forest and she recalls the tree branches whipping her as she ran. Hook seems to have found what he was looking for as he pulls a beautiful red dress out of the chest. He places it on the bed next to him and continues digging through the trunk until he appears again with a matching pair of shoes.

Distracted by the task at hand, Hook doesn't turn to look at her, but continues speaking as he goes behind the folding screen. "I believe these will fit adequately, but you'll want to scrub off that layer of muck before you change."

Emma is surprised to hear the sound of a faucet turning on, as Hook reappears from behind the screen.

"The bath will fill up shortly and you can set about cleaning yourself up. You'll find everything you need behind the screen, and I'll just be sitting here so no one will disturb you."

Her eyes widen in shock and she gapes at Hook. He raises an eyebrow and steps around her to seat himself at the table in the middle of the room, pulling out a large sheet of parchment and a quill. She stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do, when he speaks to her again without looking at her.

"M'lady, I may be perverse, but I'm no pervert. I have never taken a woman against her will, and I do not intend to start now. All a part of the code by which I live. You have nothin' to fear from me, unless, perhaps," his tone is more jovial now, "unless you wish for me to take you. In which case, I'd be glad to oblige."

Mortified by his salacious remarks, Emma hurries behind the screen and sits on the floor beside the gold and white tub. Hook is now laughing at his own joke, but her heart is fluttering widely in her chest. As a princess, Emma is not accustomed to discussion of such intimate topics, especially not with an unfamiliar man, and in his bedroom no less!

Suddenly her attention is brought to the bath, which has filled to the top with steamy water and she notices that the faucet turned off all by itself. She decides it must be some kind of magic, or at least an enchantment of sorts, but when she looks down at her filthy hands and ruined clothes, she decides to take a leap of faith and she quickly strips her body and climbs into the tub. Numerous bottles and jars line the wall beside the bath, all different perfumes and scented oils. She chooses two, a bottle of rose oil and a small box of camomile leaves. The sound of a quill scratching on paper reminds her of Hook's close proximity, and then, aware of the complete transparency of the water, she quickly dumps a fair amount of both the oil and the leaves into the tub. Immediately the water takes on the most beautiful shade of deep pink with golden orange swirls. The tub is spacious, and closing her eyes, she allows herself to sink into the luxurious waters, a relaxed sigh escaping her lips.

For a minute she just sits there, neck deep in the steaming bath. She lets the heat of the water seep into her every pore, all they way into her bones. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she stepped into the tub. She inhales deeply, allowing the combining aromas to fill her nose. She exhales and slips further beneath the surface, dipping her head under the water and when she comes back up she savours the feel of the rivulets flowing from her hair down over her face. She soaks up the comforting warmth of the bath for a while. After some time she looks over to the shelf of toiletries again and finds a bar of lemon-scented soap that she uses to scrub her hair and body with. Feeling satisfyingly clean, she finishes with an unscented conditioner, which she massages into her long blonde locks. She finds a comb upon the shelf and uses it to remove the tangles from her hair. When she finishes, she grabs a pitcher from the floor next to the tub and examines the faucet, trying to figure out how to turn it on so she can do a final rinse with fresh water. She places her hand on the golden faucet as she attempts to find a button or a switch, and to her surprise the tub begins to drain and fresh, warm water begins flowing from the tap. She fills her pitcher and pours the contents over her head, over and over again, letting the conditioner leave her hair. She does this for several minutes, ringing her hair out when she's done.

Having been so content in the tub she hadn't even noticed that she started humming, but now that she's getting out, she realizes it and immediately stops. Embarrassed with herself for letting her guard down, she hopes that Hook hadn't heard her. She grabs a fluffy, blue towel from a stack next to the tub and begins patting her skin dry. She roughly dries her hair with it as well. She scours the shelf for some sort of body lotion, as her skin is always sensitive after she bathes, but the only thing she finds is an unopened tub of body butter. She considers putting it back, but her skin is already starting to itch, so she opens it and she is greeted with the most intoxicating aroma of luscious strawberry, jasmine, and white amber. She rubs it onto her body from head to toe, and it leaves her skin feeling silky and light.

Emma, all too aware of the fact that she is still naked, reaches out to examine the dress that Hook laid out for her. A deep red colour, the fabric is smoother than she would have expected. Black and gold ruffles cuff the neck and shoulders, as well as the wrists and the hem. It's not quite as modest as she would have preferred, especially considering who she was going to be around while wearing it, but it isn't terribly low-cut, so she slips it over her head and pulls her arms through the sleeves, noting that they are just a bit long for her. She struggles with the ties in the back, and silently curses Hook for choosing a dress that he knew she would need his assistance with. She grabs the shoes and realizes they are actually black, and not an exact match to the dress as she had originally thought. They accent the dress rather nicely, however, even if they are a tiny bit big for her. 'Still,' she thinks, considering the current state of her travelling clothes, 'they're better than nothing.'

She shakes out her wet hair as best she can, and when she can find nothing more to keep her busy, she takes a breath and readies herself to face Hook again. Shyly, she peeks out from behind the screen, only to find him facing away from her at his table.

"I…I couldn't do up the back by myself…" She keeps her head angled down and peers up at him, playing with her hands nervously.

At the sound of her voice he stands and faces her. Her stomach flips and her heart jumps to her throat as she watches him take her in. Hook looks absolutely stunned. For a moment he doesn't say anything at all, he just gawks at her. His eyes travel the length of her body, roaming up and down, and he looks for the most part as if he can't believe what he's seeing. Then, in a husky voice, he says,

"You look…"

She watches him search for the words to complete his thought, but after a moment without finding them, she takes a few tentative steps towards him. She stops before reaching him, and, gathering her hair to one side of her neck, she turns her back to him, speaking over her shoulder.

"Would you, that is, could you, ah, if you don't mind…"

The act of asking a strange man to help clothe her is bewildering, but she doesn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Hook promptly sets the task, deftly tying her dress up tight, despite his obvious impediment. The feeling she experiences as his fingers graze her skin is foreign, but not altogether unpleasant. She swallows her confusion in an attempt to keep herself from gasping. He finishes quickly and she throws her hair back over her shoulder, turning around to face him once more.

He stands tall over her, she would guess close to 6'2" in comparison to her 5'6" self. She hadn't really considered his height before. Neither of them notice his hair falling into his face as he leans closer towards her. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she's aware of the small distance between them, and somewhere even further in her mind she's aware that he is slowly closing that distance. Electricity fills the air around them, or is it just in her mind? She finds she is barely able to think in this moment. Her body is reacting to his in a completely unfamiliar way. She's not sure what she's feeling right now, but she's never felt anything remotely like it before.

"Thank you…"

She speaks in a small voice as she raises her eyes to meet his. As she gazes into his eyes in the candlelight, something about the way he's looking back at her makes her breathing come faster. When he speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper, soft and low.

"At your service, m'lady…"

She hadn't even realized that he had placed his hand on her lower back, but suddenly she's all too aware of it. Her breath comes shallow and quick, her eyes heavy as she realizes just how close his face is to hers. It's only now that she notices the combination of smells around them, his light and airy, the salty ocean breeze, mixes with hers, full and flowery, as a result of all the different products she used. It's so overwhelming, having him this close. Looking into his eyes she finds that they mirror the desire she's currently feeling. She finds her gaze flitting from his eyes, down to his mouth, and back up again. Her hands find themselves trembling on his shirt and she can feel the heat radiating from his skin. As the faintest scent of rum reaches her, she gives herself over to the moment, letting her eyelids flutter closed as she closes the distance between them.


End file.
